


Nostalgia

by lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Oh look at that, more cutesy fluff, otp: wait that’s my word, pete is a hopeless romantic, ummm idk gay babies honestly, what a shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: A quiet moment after a certain someone’s primetime DNC speech.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Nostalgia

“And we’re out.”

The celebratory applause of a job well done from the few people in the room echoed throughout the empty warehouse. As Pete went around their small circle of staff and colleagues to thank them, Chasten stood quietly to the side, beaming with pride, his eyes flicking between the candidate montage playing on the still-open laptop and his husband. It was not every day that your husband addressed the nation in a primetime speaking slot on the final night of the Democratic National Convention. Then again, it also was not every day that that same husband received the highest compliment the former Vice President of the United States and Democratic nominee for president could bestow upon another human being. Chasten shook his head in speechless amazement at it all.

Finally, a smiling Pete meandered over to Chasten.

“I’m so proud of you. Come here,” Chasten said, briefly lowering his mask to peck him on the lips before enveloping him in a hug. 

“How’d I do?” Pete asked after they pulled apart, keeping one hand on Chasten’s arm. Chasten rolled his eyes.

“How do you think, you goof? You did great.”

“Thanks, love,” Pete said with that grin he always gets at Chasten’s praise. He humbly cast his eyes to the floor and slid his hand down Chasten’s arm to link their two together.

Carefully watching the slow pace at which the staffers were packing up their equipment, Pete gently pulled on Chasten’s hand and guided them beyond where he had just delivered his speech, back towards where the lights were strung up. 

“The stage and the DJ were right over there, weren’t they?” Pete wondered aloud, gesturing to a nondescript side of the room.

“I think so? It’s kind of a blur, to be honest,” Chasten answered, the memories flooding back to them both. They smiled at the thought.

Pete agreed, fondly looking over the area where the dance floor had been assigned—where the staffers currently stood making conversation with one another. “Not all of it, though, right?”

“No,” Chasten agreed, that loving gaze in his eyes. “Not all of it.”

There might as well not have been any other people in the warehouse for the way they were gazing at each other, enraptured for a moment in the nostalgia of their wedding reception. 

An idea popped into Pete’s mind and he slowly lifted their entwined hands above their heads, flicking his eyes up encouragingly and nodding his head towards Chasten. Chasten huffed an amused laugh and twirled around, albeit a bit awkwardly, humoring his hopeless romantic of a husband before Pete pulled him in and rested his hand on Chasten’s bicep, Chasten’s own on Pete’s waist. 

“You’re such a softy, sometimes,” he said, shaking his head, the amused smile still on his lips making his cheeks start to ache.

“Come on; don’t I get some credit?” They swayed in a rhythmless two-step, pretending not to notice the staffers admiringly chuckling at their random slow dance.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was addressing half the country not enough for that Montana-sized ego inside your head?” Chasten teased.

Pete leaned in, murmuring, “I don’t remember you complaining about my head before,” in his husband’s ear, effectively ruining the moment.

“Shut up!” Chasten laughed at the innuendo, playfully pushing Pete away and adding a “You ass” for emphasis. Snickering, Pete looped one of his arms around Chasten’s neck to press a kiss to his temple.

“That is what I’m known for,” Pete deadpanned as they stumbled back towards the remaining advance staffers waiting for them to finish up, trying not to let their impatience show out of the love and respect they had for their boss, so they could disassemble their makeshift set and turn out the lights. Chasten thumped the back of his hand against Pete’s chest before bringing it behind them to wrap around his waist.

Later, when they were driving back home, Chasten piped up, “By the way, I loved the line that went, ‘Love makes my marriage real, but political courage made it possible…’” He trailed off and shrugged, eyes flicking over to Pete before focusing back on the dark road. “I just liked that a lot.”

“I had some help,” Pete said back, modest as usual, but Chasten knew his husband.

“Not with that part.”

The silence was confirmation enough. Chasten grabbed Pete’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles before resting them over the console. His right thumb rubbed over the ring, never stopping until they were home. And even then.

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but I’m really proud of Pete so. oh well.
> 
> thanks for reading. x


End file.
